Camelot's Blue Box
by nightlock77
Summary: The Doctor, Amy and Rory stumble into Merlin's life, and chaos ensues. But who-or what-is lurking in the background?
1. Chapter 1

"Jethro!"

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS, with Amy and Rory close behind. He looked so excited to see the young, dark-haired man who was standing in front of them, who clearly had no clue what was going on.

"I'm sorry sir, I-"

"Wait, Doctor-"

"Oh, Jethro. You've changed your style a bit…doesn't really suit you as much. Go back to the Goth. Or not, if, you know, this is the latest 'thing'." The Doctor managed to ignore the comments said by both Amy and the man in question, and continued on his own little spiel.

"You probably don't recognise me! I regenerated, so I look a little different this time. I'm not quite sure-"

"SIR!" The young man didn't speak loudly, but said it rather forcefully, which was enough to make the Doctor shut up for a moment. "Who are you talking about?"

"Doctor, I really don't think it's whoever you're talking about. For one…we're nowhere near our time-or any time in the future for that matter." Rory, ever logical, decided to point out the obvious, which the Doctor had happily skipped over (again) in order to greet what he though was an old friend.

"Oh. Well. Hello. What's your name? And-this may sound a little strange, but where are we?" The Doctor put on his 'oh well it doesn't really matter' face and looked at Amy. She shook her head and folded her arms.

"My name is Merlin," the young man said, "and you, my friend, are in Camelot"

**A/N: I hope you liked this...thios may just be a one-shot but probably not. If you liked it, review, and please give me constructive criticism!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you mean he's the actual Merlin? As in, magic and stuff of legends Merlin?"

"Yes, Rory, I mean he's the actual Merlin, and we are in the actual Camelot. I don't know what's going on right now, but clearly, this is MEANT TO BE. And also RATHER EXCITING," The Doctor's face seemed happy excited as his voice echoed through the council chamber that Merlin had brought them to, telling them to wait whilst he fetched the king.

"But I thought Merlin was, like, a million years older than Arthur. And also a legend. Doctor, how can any of this be real? Why are we here?" Amy looked puzzled as she examined the tapestries on the wall.

"I don't know…but it's all rather exciting! Ooh, and maybe there'll be the Knights of the Round Table here too! Oh, Amy, Rory, we're going to have so much fun!"

"Arthur?"

"Yes, Merlin, what is it now? I'm busy," The king gestured to the parchment laid out in front of him and Gwen.

"There are some visitors down in the council chamber, and they seem particularly interested in seeing you," Merlin was anxious to get the king down there, as he didn't want any trouble from the strange people down there who seemed to think he was someone he wasn't…

"Tell them I shall be down shortly. Gwen, will you come with me? And Merlin, before you go down, fetch Gaius and a few of the knights, maybe Percival and Gwaine…"

"Um, sire. Before you go down, just be warned that they are a little…strange to say the least," Merlin thought it would be a good idea just to warn Arthur, especially with the threat of Morgana looming across Camelot every day. He didn't know if these outsiders were spies or not.

"I think I can pass my own judgement, Merlin."


	3. The King and The Madman

Arthur was not prepared for the sight that he saw when he entered the council chambers. For one, the three strangers were wearing the oddest choice he had ever seen, including Merlin's. For another, the man wearing a funny scarf around his neck was sitting in his chair. His throne, no less.

"Who are you?" Arthur looked puzzled.

"Aha! I'm the Doctor, this is Amy and Rory; don't get them mixed up." The Doctor scurried forward and kissed Arthur on both cheeks.

"Ooh, he's cute. I like him." Amy seemed content to stare at Arthur even as Guinevere swept in.

"But he's the king Amy. And married." Rory was looking anxious, but Arthur was carefully studying the Doctor, wondering what this strange man was doing in Camelot.

"Where have you come from? Maybe we can help, find you some…um…proper clothes." Gwen was looking at Amy in particular; whose short skirt and t-shirt were hardly proper attire for a lady.

"Great, let's go. So tell me, your majesty, what is it like being married to the King of Camelot?" Amy dragged the queen out of the hall, whilst Gwen mouthed 'help!' at Merlin. He smirked.

"As to where we've come from," The Doctor flashed his physic paper at Arthur and Merlin, "This should clear everything up."

**A/N: So...finally. I've been having a little trouble with this chapter, but I think I'm getting into the swing of things. Thank you for reviewing, it is much appreciated!**

**By the way, this is set before Merlin Series 5, and during Series 6 of Doctor Who**


	4. Chapter 4

Hours later, after the Doctor and his companions had been fed and were in the guest rooms at Camelot, Merlin went to find Arthur.

"Arthur?"

"What now, Merlin?" The King looked extremely tired; entertaining some of the most important guests that Camelot had seen in over two hundred years was no easy feat.

"How are the guests settling in?"

"I haven't gone to read them a story, Merlin, but I'm sure they'll be fine. Why? What concern is it of yours?"

"Well…I'm not sure if they can be trusted."

"Merlin, are you really going to say this? You don't trust anyone who comes into Camelot, even when they're my own cousin. And that did not end well for you, did it?"

"Well, no. But Arthur, the thing is," Merlin looked down at his feet, knowing what he said next would either end with an investigation into the strangers who had appeared in front of him earlier that day, or with him being dismissed and thoroughly embarrassed, "The paper he showed us…it was blank."

* * *

Amy and Rory were sound asleep when the bells began ringing. Amy jumped awake with a start. She knew what the bells meant; Gwen had explained to her whilst she was finding her clothes. But she didn't expect them to be ringing on the first night. Third or fourth maybe, but it seemed like an awfully big coincidence that they were ringing on their first night. She heard shouts from the corridor, and ran to the door, kicking Rory and waking him in the process.

"Ow! What was that-"

"Shut up!"

The shouts faded into the distance, before they had the chance to hear anything, but the bells were still ringing…

**A/N: I'm having a little trouble with the monster for this fic. The Weeping Angels are something that I could use, but I'm not so sure, as a lot of other Doctor Who/Merlin crossovers use them. If you guys have any suggestions, let me know!**

**I'm having a lot of fun writing this. Thank you to all the amazing people who have followed, reviewed and favourited my story. It really means a lot to me that you guys are enjoying this!**


End file.
